


Первый ученик

by Korue



Series: Школа демонов [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: АУ, преканон, сдвинутый таймлайн: Оборо 25 лет; нездоровые отношения, в этом фике Оборо страдает
Relationships: Oboro/Utsuro
Series: Школа демонов [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822852
Kudos: 8
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Первый ученик

Ворон ждал на опушке. Когда Оборо подошёл ближе, он каркнул в знак приветствия, слетел с ветки и дружески клюнул в руку.  
– Здравствуй, – негромко сказал Оборо. – Давно не виделись.  
Он хотел осторожно погладить, но ворон покосился с отчётливой насмешкой и взлетел, напоследок царапнув ладонь. Оборо в сотый раз задался вопросом, что это за птица – просто выдрессированный питомец или фамильяр, в которого Уцуро вложил часть своей личности? Однажды он отважился спросить напрямую и был жестоко высмеян, но думать об этом не перестал.  
Ворон дождался, пока он войдёт в лес, и перелетел с ветки на ветку. Оборо двигался вслед за ним, не отступая в сторону ни на шаг. Здесь всё было напичкано ловушками, но опытный человек смог бы заметить их и обойти – главную опасность представлял сам лес. Старые деревья росли так близко, что не протиснешься, просветы в них открывались хаотично, вынуждая случайного путника бродить по кругу – это место являлось одной огромной естественной ловушкой, единственной в своём роде. «Альтана», пояснил как-то Уцуро. Оборо не понимал, что это значит, но вопросов больше не задавал.  
С помощью ворона он всего за час пересёк лес, в котором мог бы блуждать до изнеможения. Стоило выйти на опушку, как его проводник каркнул на прощание и взмыл в воздух. Оборо проследил взглядом за чёрной точкой в вечернем небе – ворон сделал круг и растворился в сумерках. Близилась ночь, и в доме горели светильники, во дворе никого не было, только Уцуро, почти неразличимый в своей тёмной одежде, сидел на энгава. Ждал его. Оборо резко выдохнул, чтобы унять дрожь, и направился к дому.  
– Уцуро-сама.  
Оборо преклонил колено и опустил глаза. Так он не мог видеть ничего, кроме ног Уцуро в чёрных таби.  
– Оборо. Спасибо, что пришёл.  
От звука этого голоса сердце забилось чаще. Оборо принял протянутую руку благоговейно, как самурай принял бы меч, и прикоснулся губами к гладкой коже. Хотелось перевернуть ладонью вверх, прижаться щекой – он с трудом сдержался. Не сейчас, ещё будет время.  
– Встань.  
Он послушался и только теперь смог посмотреть Уцуро в лицо. Тот ничуть не изменился с их прошлой встречи, как не менялся за все годы их знакомства, даже волосы были той же длины.  
– Рад тебя видеть, – сказал он прохладно, – но разве я не просил, чтобы ты называл меня нынешним именем? Меня зовут Ёшида Шоё-сэнсэй.  
Ужасное имя, ему оно совершенно не подходило.  
– Мне звать вас сэнсэем?  
– Почему бы и нет? – Уцуро усмехнулся. – Ведь ты – мой первый ученик.  
Невозможно было понять, когда он издевается, а когда говорит всерьёз.  
– Принёс то, о чём я просил?  
Оборо коснулся груди, где под простой неприметной юкатой покоились бережно обёрнутые в плотную ткань документы.  
– Что ж, тогда пойдём ко мне.  
Уцуро встал и прошёл так близко, что в лицо дохнуло горьким ароматом табака. Оборо прикрыл глаза, различая более тонкие нотки: чернила, свежая трава… что-то ещё, мел? Ну конечно, он же учит детей – до сих пор трудно было в это поверить.  
– Постарайся не шуметь, – сказал Уцуро, не оборачиваясь, – уже поздно, все спят.

Но спали не все.  
Стоило зайти в дом, и к ним подбежал обритый наголо мальчишка лет двенадцати.  
– Сэнсэй! Мукуро дерётся!  
– Знаю, – ответил Уцуро невозмутимо, – она очень хороша в этом, не так ли?  
– Нет… то есть, она просто так дерётся. Я всего лишь спросил, а она как врежет!  
– Надеюсь, ты дал ей сдачи?  
Мальчишка смешался.  
– Что вы, я не могу.  
Уцуро повернулся к нему.  
– Не можешь драться? – его голос едва заметно похолодел. – Тогда что ты делаешь в моей школе, Дайске? Не лучше ли тебе вернуться к родителям и помогать им выращивать рис, как раньше?  
Кровь отхлынула от круглого лица Дайске.  
– Я не могу драться с Мукуро! – выпалил он, запинаясь. – Потому что она – девчонка!  
– Очень глупо, – отрезал Уцуро. – Среди женщин много искусных бойцов, в будущем тебе придётся столкнуться с ними, и если продолжишь так рассуждать, то будешь убит на месте. Никогда не дели людей на стариков и детей, мужчин и женщин, есть только товарищи и враги, запомни это.  
– Да, сэнсэй.  
– А теперь иди к Мукуро и объясни, что нельзя просто так бить товарищей, – голос Уцуро потеплел, и Дайске заметно приободрился. – Если снова начнёт драться, то дай ей сдачи, но не прибегай ко мне жаловаться на шишки и синяки.  
– П-понял.  
Уцуро отпустил его взмахом руки.  
– Мукуро? – спросил Оборо негромко.  
– Я тебе о ней рассказывал. Она решила отказаться от своего прежнего имени и выбрала вот такое, – в голосе Уцуро слышалась улыбка, – с небольшой помощью друзей. Обсудим это позже.  
Но их опять прервали.  
– Сэнсэй! Я вас искал.  
Из-за угла вывернул ещё один мальчишка, нагруженный целой стопкой книг. Этого Оборо знал – Кацура, из старших учеников.  
Кацура подбежал к Уцуро, потом заметил Оборо и притормозил.  
– У вас гости? Простите, – он вежливо поклонился.  
– Надеюсь, это что-то важное, потому что ты сейчас должен быть в кровати, – Уцуро добавил строгости в голос, но Кацура ничуть не смутился.  
– А, я засиделся в классе, читал. – Он протянул раскрытую книгу. – У меня возникли вопросы по домашнему заданию.  
– Что за вопросы?  
Оборо отвернулся и уставился в стену. Пришлось призвать на помощь всю выдержку, чтобы не выдать свои истинные чувства.  
– Я не согласен с Макиавелли-саном, по-моему, он предлагает спорные решения, достопочтенный Сунь-цзы учит совсем другому…  
«Да кого волнует! – мрачно подумал Оборо. – Просто убирайся».  
– Ты верно подметил, Котаро. Это своего рода столкновение западного и восточного взглядов, и если ты немного подумаешь, то поймёшь, что каждый прав по-своему. Попробуй сделать сравнительный анализ трудов Сунь-цзы и Макиавелли, это будет твой личный проект.  
– Личный проект?! – выдохнул Кацура с восторгом.  
– Изложишь свои соображения на следующем уроке, остальным тоже будет полезно послушать.  
– Да, сэнсэй! Я так и сделаю! – Кацура прижал книгу к груди и уставился на Уцуро с немым обожанием. – Я могу нарисовать цветные схемы.  
«Ты можешь просто уйти?!»  
– Хорошая идея, – покивал Уцуро благосклонно. Оборо не представлял, откуда у него столько терпения на этих детей. – С таким проектом ты наконец сумеешь обойти Шинске и получишь высший балл по основам стратегии. А сейчас, будь добр, сходи на кухню и попроси дежурных, чтобы сделали чай для меня и моего гостя.  
– Хорошо!  
Кацура умчался.  
– Не хочешь помыться с дороги? – спросил Уцуро. Его голос снова звучал равнодушно.  
Конечно, перед ним ведь можно было не притворяться. Оборо видел в этом повод для гордости и знак доверия, но иногда, вот как сейчас, малодушно думал, что предпочёл бы лживые тепло и ласку, которыми Уцуро щедро делился с другими, но не с ним.  
– Если вы считаете нужным.  
– Спешить некуда, – Уцуро говорил на ходу, не оглядываясь. – Целая ночь впереди.  
От этих простых слов кровь прилила к лицу.  
– Тогда я…  
– Поберегись! – проорали сзади.  
Оборо резко развернулся и увидел, что кто-то несётся на них, не сбавляя хода. Он едва успел загородить собой Уцуро, как поток холодной воды окатил его с головы до ног.  
– Упс!  
– Это что такое? Почему ты носишься по коридорам, Гинтоки?  
– Я случайно! Я просто мыл полы.  
Оборо провёл ладонью по лицу и открыл глаза.  
Гинтоки он тоже знал и не любил. Тот не отличался воспитанностью, а Уцуро почему-то спускал ему с рук любые выходки, но грязная вода – это было уже чересчур. Ведро и мокрая тряпка валялись на полу, а Гинтоки ковырял в носу с таким видом, словно не имел к ним никакого отношения. У Оборо кулаки зачесались проучить его как следует.  
– Это какая-то новая техника мытья полов? – поинтересовался Уцуро. Он улыбался и совсем не выглядел рассерженным.  
– Я думал, если двигаться быстрее, то раньше закончу…  
– Ужасная ошибка. Посмотри, что ты наделал.  
Гинтоки уставился на Оборо с таким видом, словно только сейчас его заметил. Вечно сонные глаза расширились, рот приоткрылся.  
– Ох, простите! Какая оплошность с моей стороны! Как мне это исправить?  
– Ничего страш… – сквозь зубы начал Оборо.  
Поганец пробежал мимо него, как мимо пустого места, и подскочил к Уцуро.  
– Сэнсэй, вас забрызгало, извините, пожалуйста!  
И начал энергично оттирать с его рукава несколько мокрых пятнышек. Оборо заскрежетал зубами.  
– Достаточно. Хватит, я сказал.  
Уцуро стукнул Гинтоки по макушке. Оборо видел, что удар несильный, но паршивец присел, держась за голову и ненатурально подвывая. Его рукава сползли, обнажив плотные витки бинтов на одном предплечье и лангетку на другом – из-под свежих повязок выглядывали старые, почерневшие от времени синяки. Оборо знал, как Гинтоки их получил: когда Уцуро брался учить новобранцев Нараку, те тоже выползали из додзё все в синяках, а то и с переломами. Когда-то Оборо мечтал о синяках, мечтал, чтобы Уцуро коснулся его хотя бы так, чтобы взялся чему-то учить, проявил внимание…  
«Хватит завидовать другим! – оборвал себя Оборо. – Разве ты в итоге не получил всё, чего хотел?» Но это не сработало, и не срабатывало никогда, потому что то, чего он хотел, получить было невозможно.  
– Это больно! – причитал Гинтоки.  
– Это заслуженно. Давай-ка, собери всю воду, которую разлил.  
– Ееесть…  
Гинтоки подобрал тряпку и с ней наперевес двинулся к Оборо.  
– Что ты делаешь? – вырвалось против воли.  
– Я должен собрать воду, а на уважаемом госте её много.  
«И чья это вина?!»  
Гинтоки хитро посмотрел снизу вверх, и если до сих пор Оборо сомневался, то теперь окончательно уверился, что гадёныш всё сделал специально.  
– С уважаемым гостем я сам разберусь, – сказал Уцуро со смешком, – а тебе оставляю полы.  
И пошёл себе дальше как ни в чём не бывало. Пришлось идти за ним. Очень хотелось хотя бы погрозить Гинтоки кулаком, но Оборо сказал себе, что уже не ребёнок и будет выше этого.  
Быть выше получалось ровно до тех пор, пока холодная капля не скатилась с чёлки на нос. Оборо оглянулся и увидел, что Гинтоки смотрит на него – как только их взгляды встретились, гадёныш показал ему язык. Оборо отвернулся. Он давно заметил, что старшие ученики Уцуро невзлюбили его и стараются пакостить при каждом удобном случае. «Детская ревность, – говорил Уцуро беззаботно, – вспомни себя в их возрасте». В их возрасте Оборо сражался и рисковал жизнью каждый день, один среди людей, которых ненавидел, поддерживаемый лишь слепой верой. Напоминать об этом Уцуро не имело смысла – тому было просто всё равно.

Оборо ждал, что засады будут расставлены по всему дому, но до комнаты Уцуро удалось добраться без приключений. Здесь тоже всё оставалось неизменным уже который год: большое квадратное помещение, почти пустое, не считая низкого письменного стола у дальней стены и подставки под мечи. Внешние сёдзи были раздвинуты наполовину, Уцуро их сдвинул и зажёг напольную лампу.  
– Бумаги.  
Оборо достал из-за пазухи свёрток – ткань чуть-чуть намокла, но содержимое не пострадало. Уцуро выложил документы на стол и быстро их просмотрел.  
– Хатамото Огава, – произнёс он задумчиво, – так вот кто был отцом нашей Мукуро. Достойный человек, но недальновидный.  
– Это всё, что я смог достать, – пояснил Оборо, – все приказы касательно Огавы и его домочадцев, отчёт командующего операцией, стенограмма допроса – копии, разумеется.  
– Отлично, хорошая работа. До сих пор Мукуро сомневалась, хочет ли отомстить, это поможет ей принять правильное решение.  
Уцуро поднял взгляд от бумаг:  
– Ты весь мокрый.  
«Только сейчас заметил?!»  
– Теперь тебе придётся помыться в любом случае, не то простудишься. – Он помахал рукой: – Иди, я пока почитаю эти документы.  
Ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.  
Купальня была совсем небольшая, зато отдельная, рядом с комнатой. Оборо разделся, сложил грязную мокрую одежду в корзину – Уцуро обещал, что её постирают утром – и разжёг огонь под бочкой-фурако. Чтобы полностью нагреться, той требовалось полчаса, а пока к его услугам были мыло, мочалка и тазик с обычной водой комнатной температуры. Оборо сел на низкий стул и начал намыливаться.  
Потрескивал огонь, капала вода, помещение постепенно прогревалось. Оборо намыливал шею, плечи и грудь и думал о том, что Уцуро, наверное, бывает здесь каждый вечер. К нему не приставали грязь и пыль, но мыться он любил – в Нараку Оборо ежедневно грел для него огромную фурако, и Уцуро мог сидеть в ней по часу, да ещё и покрикивал, чтобы прибавили огня. Движения мочалки становились всё медленнее. Оборо представил обнажённого Уцуро, откинувшего голову на край бочки: кожа блестит, волосы намокли и потемнели, щёки разрумянились от жара… Оборо тихо выдохнул.  
Что-то зашелестело. Он обернулся, но ничего не заметил. Послышалось – но приятные фантазии уже развеялись. Оборо взял тазик и вылил воду себе на голову, чтобы смыть сразу и грязь, и грязные мысли.  
Вода в бочке ещё не стала огненно-горячей, но была достаточно тёплой, чтобы помыться по-быстрому. «Целая ночь впереди», – сказал Уцуро. «Всего одна ночь», – думал Оборо.  
Он погрузился в воду по самую макушку, запустил пальцы в волосы, хорошенько их растрепал, чтобы вымыть остатки мыла, и вынырнул.  
Перед его носом висела змея.  
Оборо застыл, стараясь даже не дышать, а змея покачивалась в воздухе головой вниз и беззвучно высовывала раздвоенный язык. Светло-коричневая, с широкими поперечными полосами – мамуши. Оборо мысленно выругался. Будь он в полном обмундировании Нараку, у него при себе имелась бы ампула с универсальным противоядием, но он пришёл сюда в повседневной одежде, взяв только меч. Что обычный человек мог противопоставить смертельному яду мамуши?  
Не двигаясь, Оборо посмотрел вверх и увидел небольшое тёмное отверстие в потолке, из которого свисала тонкая бечева – вокруг неё и обвилась мамуши. Как он и думал.  
– Сколопендра в прошлый раз впечатлила меня сильнее, – сказал Оборо негромко. – Но такими трюками вам меня не убить.  
Показалось, или сверху раздался тихий смешок? Если и так, он не мог отвлекаться, потому что змея подняла голову и зашипела. Между ними оставалось не больше десяти сантиметров, и, окажись на месте Оборо обычный человек, ему было бы не спастись.

***

Купальню и комнату соединял небольшой коридор. Оборо уже хотел открыть дверь, но услышал голоса и остановился.  
– Молодец, – сказал Уцуро.  
Его голос звучал с непривычной мягкостью.  
– Это было сложное задание, но ты справился в одиночку – меньшего я от тебя и не ожидал.  
Двигаясь очень тихо и осторожно, Оборо отодвинул дверь.  
Уцуро сидел за столом, небрежно опираясь локтем на разбросанные бумаги, а перед ним, подобрав под себя ноги, устроился Такасуги Шинске – пожалуй, самый ненавистный Оборо ученик. В тот момент, когда он заглянул в комнату, Уцуро поглаживал Такасуги по склонённой голове, а потом вдруг потрепал по щеке. Оборо вздрогнул от этого небрежного и с виду привычного движения. Разве так учитель должен хвалить ученика?  
Похвала затянулась: Уцуро не убирал руку от лица Такасуги, а тот тёрся о неё щекой, как избалованный кот. Вот он чуть повернул голову, и – Оборо не видел, но догадывался – коснулся губами ладони. Уцуро убрал руку, но слишком медленно, позволив прикосновению продлиться дольше, чем следовало. Такасуги так и сидел неподвижно, опустив веки: его лицо расслабилось, губы приоткрылись, ресницы дрожали – в этот момент он был счастлив.  
Оборо отвернулся. Сердце сжималось от тоскливой чёрной зависти. Он помнил себя на месте Такасуги, помнил, как ловил каждый взгляд, каждое доброе слово, как хранил в памяти любое случайное прикосновение. Как бы ему хотелось вернуть те времена, ту невинную влюблённость, те яркость и силу эмоций, когда для счастья хватало одной мимолётной улыбки.  
Он переступил порог и закрыл дверь за собой. Глухой деревянный стук заставил Такасуги вздрогнуть, но, судя по блаженному выражению, он ещё не пришёл в себя.  
– Оборо, – Уцуро как будто только сейчас его заметил, – ты уже вернулся? В таком случае, мы на сегодня закончили, Шинске.  
Такасуги моргнул и нахмурился.  
– Сэнсэй…  
Ублюдок не привык, чтобы его вот так прогоняли.  
– Это Оборо-доно, ты его знаешь.  
Такасуги и не подумал поклониться или хотя бы обозначить приветствие. Он смерил Оборо взглядом и нахмурился ещё сильнее, заметив, что тот одет в чёрную юкату не по росту. Любой бы понял, кому она принадлежит. Ревность, обида, ненависть – все эмоции отразились на лице Такасуги, он и не пытался их скрыть.  
– У нас деловой разговор, – пояснил Уцуро безмятежно.  
Оборо ждал возмущений, но Такасуги опустил взгляд и как-то разом успокоился.  
– Тогда я пойду, сэнсэй, – его голос звучал ровно. – Спокойной ночи.  
Он встал, поклонился Уцуро и направился к выходу, лишь раз покосившись на Оборо. Так смотрела мамуши, прежде чем броситься: внимательно, намечая жертву, и глаза у неё тоже были зелёные – воистину, змеиный взгляд.  
Не успел Такасуги открыть дверь, как она распахнулась сама, и в комнату ввалился Кацура с большим подносом.  
– Простите, что так долго! О, Такасуги, ты уже вернулся? Сэнсэй, дежурные ушли спать, поэтому я сделал чай сам. Взял ваш любимый зелёный…  
Он водрузил на стол круглый чайник, миски с печеньем и два глиняных стакана, уже наполненных: один поставил перед Уцуро, другой явно предназначался для Оборо. При этом Кацура не переставал трещать о том, как старательно выбирал чай и как долго его заваривал по особой технологии своей покойной бабушки. Оборо уже мечтал просто взять его за шиворот и вышвырнуть вслед за незаметно ушедшим Такасуги.  
Наконец Кацура громогласно пожелал всем спокойной ночи и удалился. Он задвинул дверь за собой, но Оборо открыл её снова и выглянул в коридор. Только убедившись, что никто не караулит поблизости, он вернулся в комнату.  
– У этого… Такасуги было какое-то задание вне школы?  
– Небольшая тренировочная миссия, ничего особенного.  
– Что вы ему поручили?  
Хотелось знать, не ждёт ли его неприятный сюрприз по возвращению в Эдо, но Уцуро пресёк расспросы взмахом руки.  
– Ты быстро помылся.  
Его тон не выражал ни осуждения, ни удивления. Не мог он специально отослать Оборо, чтобы побыть наедине с Такасуги?.. Нет, эти мысли ни к чему не приведут.  
– Там была змея, – пояснил Оборо кратко, – мамуши. Пришлось её убить.  
Он отодвинул рукав, обнажив предплечье: чёрные точки повыше запястья уже начали бледнеть – яд мамуши безобидно растворился в той смертельный отраве, что текла по венам Оборо.  
Уцуро, уже собравшийся выпить чай, остановился.  
– Такая ядовитая змея в моём доме? Это опасно.  
– Не думаю, что опасность грозит кому-то, кроме меня.  
Разумеется, Уцуро не принял его всерьёз.  
– Опять ты обвиняешь детей.  
– Они уже не дети, некоторые из них давно выросли.  
– В прошлый раз, когда в твою комнату заполз паук…  
– Сколопендра.  
– Обычное дело в сельской местности. – Уцуро с удовольствием отпил чай. – Ты слишком привык к городской жизни.  
Раз он был так настроен, спорить не имело смысла, и Оборо промолчал.  
– Почему не пьёшь чай? – Уцуро усмехнулся. – Думаешь, что из твоего стакана выползет змея?  
Оборо думал, что в его стакан кто-нибудь плюнул – в лучшем случае. Озвучивать свои подозрения он не стал.  
– Не хочу чай.  
– О, и чего же ты хочешь?  
Он наклонился и забрал стакан у Уцуро. Тот смотрел, слегка улыбаясь, и ничего не говорил. Оборо встал перед ним на колени, потянулся поцеловать… На затылок легла рука, мягко надавила, направляя, и Оборо послушно уткнулся Уцуро в шею. Вдохнул его запах – запах табака и чая, прижался губами к нежной коже под ухом, длинно, широко лизнул.  
Уцуро тихо выдохнул и сразу засмеялся.  
– Какой ты нетерпеливый. Я думал, мы сначала поговорим.  
Они не виделись почти полгода, и Оборо считал, что ещё хорошо держится, раз не набросился на него сразу, едва оставшись наедине. Уцуро этого не понимал – он не скучал, не нуждался ни в нём, ни в сексе с ним, у него тут были другие развлечения… Оборо задавил эту мысль как самую опасную змею: он мог справиться с мамуши, но от ревности, отравляющей душу, не существовало противоядия.  
Оборо подёргал за хаори, стащил вниз по плечам Уцуро и припал к обнажившейся ключице. Уцуро ничего не делал, только поглаживал по волосам, оставив инициативу за ним. А Оборо уже не мог сдерживаться. Он отодвигал ворот, просовывал руки в запах юкаты, целовал, прикусывал и вылизывал подставленную шею, ключицы, плечи и не мог остановиться. Под его напором Уцуро отклонился назад и опустился на татами: волосы раскинулись вокруг головы, юката сбилась на локтях, обнажив торс, рассеянный свет лампы придавал его коже золотистый оттенок. Невозможное зрелище. Оборо зажмурился, но перед глазами так и плясали цветные пятна, словно посмотрел на солнце.  
Склонившись над Уцуро, он покрывал его тело поцелуями, ласкал, дразнил соски языком, пока тот не застонал – ему всегда требовалось больше времени, чтобы возбудиться. Он поёрзал, будто хотел освободиться, согнул ногу, и юката сползла, обнажив бедро. Оборо не удержался – поцеловал в колено и так, целуя, прихватывая кожу губами, легко прикусывая, спустился к паху. Откинул полы юкаты, сдвинул фундоши в сторону и припал к горячей напряжённой плоти.  
Он хотел всего лишь возбудить, но Уцуро схватил за волосы на затылке и удержал. Повинуясь его желанию, Оборо наклонил голову и взял в рот. Уцуро вздрогнул всем телом. Оборо покосился на него, да так и замер: Уцуро приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и смотрел внимательно, неотрывно. Его дыхание сбилось, рот приоткрылся, на щеках проступил румянец, но взгляд оставался спокойным. Если бы Оборо не чувствовал его возбуждение, то не поверил бы, что человек с таким взглядом испытывает что-то, кроме лёгкого любопытства. Словно некто, запертый в чужом теле, наблюдал со стороны за всем, что происходит не с ним.  
В первый раз, заметив этот странный взгляд, Оборо был напуган до дрожи, но с тех пор прошли годы.  
Он выпрямился, легко надавил Уцуро на плечо, чтобы лёг на спину, и тот послушался с едва заметной улыбкой. Флакончик с маслом валялся на полу – выпал из рукава юкаты. Оборо выдавил смазку на ладонь и быстро подготовил Уцуро, стоило уделить этому больше внимания, но он уже не мог дольше терпеть. Уцуро заложил руки за голову и закрыл глаза – без давящего взгляда сразу стало легче. Оборо развёл его ноги, устроился между ними и осторожно толкнулся. Уцуро тихо застонал, и тогда он, осмелев, начал двигаться.  
Уцуро постанывал в такт его движениям, сжимал внутренние мышцы, запрокидывал голову – и не открывал глаза. Оборо двигался в нём и смотрел на него, на то, как вздуваются мускулы под его кожей, как по вспотевшему горлу прокатывается кадык, как длинные пряди извиваются и скользят по полу, когда он поворачивает голову. Оборо запоминал мельчайшие детали, тщательно сберегал в памяти, чтобы потом одинокими ночами перебирать их, как скупец – монеты.  
Свой оргазм он почти не заметил: волна горячей слабости прошла по телу, сердце гулко стукнуло и мышцы обмякли – а Уцуро под ним всё ещё оставался напряжён. Едва переведя дух, Оборо поспешил помочь ему и не успокоился, пока он не выгнулся, не вскинул бёдра и не излился ему в рот. И вот это: дрожь сильного тела, пальцы, до боли сомкнувшиеся на волосах, долгий сдавленный стон, – вот это и было настоящим удовольствием.  
Потом они отдыхали рядом. Оборо сидел, скрестив ноги, и смотрел, как Уцуро потягивается и улыбается, довольно, умиротворённо.  
– Принеси жаровню, – его голос звучал низко и чуть хрипло. – И открой сёдзи.  
– Кто-нибудь может увидеть…  
– В этой части сада никто не бывает, тем более по ночам.  
У Оборо были сомнения на этот счёт, но спорить он не стал.  
Тёмный, едва освещённый лунным светом сад действительно выглядел пустынно. Оборо постоял, вглядываясь и вслушиваясь, но не почувствовал чужого присутствия. Он немного приоткрыл створки, чтобы впустить свежий воздух, потом взял стоявшую у стены небольшую жаровню и принёс Уцуро. Тот как раз стащил скрутившуюся на поясе юкату и перевернулся на живот.  
– Благодарю.  
Пока Уцуро набивал кисэру и прикуривал, Оборо смотрел на его широкую спину, подтянутые ягодицы, длинные ноги с крепкими мышцами. Гладкая, без шрамов, родинок и любых изъянов кожа слегка блестела от испарины, и так хотелось наклониться, провести языком, слизывая солоноватый пот. Спутанные волосы свесились на грудь и рассыпались по спине, тёмно-золотые в этом освещении – хотелось дотронуться до них, намотать пряди на палец.  
Из сада тянуло холодом, спина Уцуро покрылась мурашками, но он даже не передёрнул плечами. Оборо знал эту его особенность. Тело Уцуро реагировало на раздражители как человеческое: из порезов текла кровь, от огня оставались ожоги, в жару выступал пот, – но он не чувствовал боли, ему не бывало жарко или холодно, он не испытывал ни голод, ни жажду. Не значило ли это, что с сексом всё точно так же? Оборо не раз думал об этом: тело Уцуро могло возбуждаться, а он сам, получал ли он удовольствие? И если нет, то зачем тогда…  
Уцуро выдохнул дым, оборвав его размышления.  
– Что ж, теперь, когда ты успокоился, – в его голосе сквозила мягкая насмешка, – мы можем поговорить о делах.  
Оборо не успокоился, ему было мало одного раза, как было бы мало всей ночи, и целой недели, и месяца, но Уцуро не спрашивал его мнения.  
– Что вас интересует?  
– Дела Нараку, конечно. И Тендошу.  
– Тендошу давно не появляются на Земле. С тех пор как закончилась Чистка, они полностью передали управление сёгуну и Хицуги.  
– Хицуги, – протянул Уцуро, – наше драгоценное первое Перо. Как он справляется? Расскажи мне всё, что считаешь важным. Если меня заинтересуют подробности, я уточню.  
Это надолго, понял Оборо с упавшим сердцем. Такие разговоры могли занять почти всю ночь, и что тогда останется ему? Короткая золотая вспышка и одиночество?  
Уцуро передёрнул плечами, будто вспомнил, что должен притворяться человеком, и Оборо с готовностью накинул ему на плечи смятую юкату, как раньше накидывал тяжёлый плащ с перьями. Пальцы мазнули по влажной спине, Уцуро не обратил внимания.  
– Тогда я начну с Хитоцубаши, – сказал Оборо.  
Подушечки жгло от прикосновения. Он торопливо поднёс их ко рту и лизнул, но ничего не почувствовал – пот Уцуро был безвкусным, как вода.

***

Оборо проснулся рано и в дурном настроении.  
Ночью он спал от силы пару часов и теперь чувствовал себя полностью разбитым, Уцуро как будто выпил всю его жизненную силу… «Нет, – подумал Оборо, глядя в дощатый потолок, – не Уцуро, а ты сам». Его ревность, его сомнения и вечная неудовлетворённость, вот что лишало сил – сколько бы он ни получал, ему всегда было мало, и это сводило с ума.  
Несмотря на ранний час, спать совсем не хотелось. Оборо умылся, наскоро привёл себя в порядок и вышел в коридор.  
Когда он уже подходил к комнате Уцуро, дверь вдруг распахнулась, и навстречу выскочил кто-то из младших учеников. Мальчишка бежал опрометью, ничего перед собой не видя, они чуть не столкнулись и смогли разминуться в последний момент. Только тогда Оборо понял, что это девочка. Одетая в мужскую юкату, с остриженными по уши иссиня-чёрными волосами, она прошмыгнула мимо, не извинившись – Оборо заметил, что к груди она прижимает стопку исписанных листов бумаги. Не те ли это документы, которые он привёз вчера?  
Оборо постучал, дождался ответа и открыл дверь.  
Комната была залита ярким утренним светом. Уцуро сидел у раздвинутых сёдзи и смотрел в сад с таким вниманием, словно там происходило нечто интересное.  
– Уцуро-сама.  
Он не ответил. Оборо медленно приблизился и остановился за его плечом.  
– Ночью вы приказали прийти, как только проснусь.  
Уцуро обернулся. Бледное неподвижное лицо, тёмный, почти чёрный взгляд…  
– Оборо, – произнёс он без выражения. – Доброе утро.  
Оборо не раз видел его таким и знал, что нужно всего лишь переждать.  
– Я только что встретил девочку в коридоре.  
– Это и есть Мукуро, о которой мы так много говорили. Я отдал ей документы, которые ты привёз – можно сказать, они перевернули весь её мир. – Уцуро говорил сочувственным тоном, но лицо оставалось бесстрастным. – Она верила, что её отец погиб как герой, сражаясь с врагами. Узнать, что его взяли в плен, пытали, а потом бесславно казнили – какой удар.  
– Не слишком ли это? – спросил Оборо. Его не волновали чувства незнакомого ребёнка, он всего лишь пытался завязать разговор, добиться от Уцуро хоть какого-то отклика.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Страдания уничтожают слабую душу, а сильную – закаляют, подобно тому, как огонь закаляет сталь. Мукуро сильна, из неё получится острейший клинок, ей всего лишь нужна причина, чтобы сражаться, отринув сомнения. Теперь такая причина появилась, и уже скоро ей можно будет поручать важные задания.  
– Вы собираетесь действовать? – спросил Оборо осторожно.  
По его мнению, было ещё рано – после Чистки власть Садасады, а значит, и Тендошу, стала сильна как никогда.  
Уцуро не успел ответить – в дверь постучали.  
– Сэнсэй, можно войти?  
Оборо не узнал голос, но Уцуро вдруг выпрямился, словно произошло что-то необычное.  
Стук повторился.  
– Сэнсэй?  
– Сейчас! – крикнул Уцуро. – Подожди секунду.  
Он схватил Оборо за руку:  
– Быстро, прячься.  
– …Что?  
Уцуро выглядел оживлённым: глаза сверкали, уголки губ приподнялись, лицо светилось весельем.  
– Ну же, – зашептал он торопливо, – ученик хочет о чём-то поговорить со мной с глазу на глаз. Ты знаешь, как сложно найти общий язык с подростками? Если он увидит постороннего, то замкнётся в себе.  
Оборо не было дела до проблем всех подростков в мире, но от такого напора он растерялся.  
– Где мне спрятаться?  
– На энгава. Давай, выходи и закрой сёдзи, – Уцуро подтолкнул его в спину. – Быстрее.  
Совершенно сбитый с толку, Оборо вышел наружу и остановился, ёжась от утреннего холода. Уцуро выглянул из-за перегородки:  
– Тебя не должны заметить. – Он погрозил пальцем: – Мне известно, как хорошо ты умеешь прятаться, поэтому если вдруг выдашь своё присутствие, я решу, что это сделано специально, и рассержусь.  
Он подмигнул и скрылся в комнате. Оборо стоял, переступая босыми ступнями по влажному от росы настилу, и пытался понять, что же развеселило Уцуро. В Нараку он так не развлекался – не могли же эти дети и эта глупая школа… нравиться ему на самом деле?  
– Входи, – послышалось из комнаты.  
Стукнула дверь, по полу простучали шаги.  
– Доброе утро, Шинске.  
Такасуги? Что ему нужно с утра пораньше? Оборо припал к перегородке, весь обратившись в слух.  
– Сэнсэй, – голос Такасуги звучал глухо. – Я…  
– Присядь. Ты выглядишь очень бледным, и эти круги под глазами – только не говори, что не спал всю ночь.  
Оборо не сомневался, что так и есть, паршивец, должно быть, глаз не сомкнул от ревности.  
– Я хочу вам кое-что сказать…  
– Вы опять подрались с Гинтоки? В самом деле, Шинске, когда вы уже повзрослеете?  
– Нет, я…  
– В любом случае, ночью нужно спать и набираться сил. Не жди поблажек во время спарринга – если попадёшь в лазарет, сам будешь виноват.  
– Да нет же! – воскликнул Такасуги с отчаянием.  
Кому-нибудь другому Оборо посочувствовал бы – уж он-то знал, как Уцуро умеет выводить из себя, если захочет.  
– Сэнсэй, пожалуйста, дайте мне сказать.  
– О. Хорошо, говори.  
Отчётливо представилось, как Такасуги краснеет и мнётся, а Уцуро смотрит с той самой улыбкой, от которой Оборо когда-то точно так же краснел и мечтал провалиться сквозь землю.  
– Я…  
– Слушаю тебя.  
– Да к чёрту всё это! – вдруг выпалил Такасуги.  
Оборо ждал, что он вскочит и убежит, но в комнате было тихо. Что там происходит? Напрягая слух, он услышал шорох, а потом скрип половиц, как если бы Такасуги переместил вес своего тела, а потом какой-то тихий звук, словно… Оборо замер, широко распахнув глаза. Что делает этот змеёныш?! Не мог же он…  
– Что ж, – произнёс Уцуро задумчиво, – неплохая попытка, но знаешь, это никуда не годится.  
«Что?»  
– Что?! – выдохнул Такасуги.  
И снова стало тихо. Оборо показалось, что он может различить всё те же скрип, и шорох, и тихий выдох, но тут в саду пронзительно закаркала ворона. «Да замолчи ты!» Он готов был своими руками придушить чёртову птицу, а она всё каркала и каркала, а когда перестала, там, в комнате, уже всё закончилось.  
– Вот как это делается, – сообщил Уцуро своим любимым доброжелательным тоном.  
– Сэн… сэй… – Такасуги задыхался, словно его держали за горло.  
– Вот именно, как сэнсэй я просто обязан научить тебя и этому искусству тоже. А теперь иди и примени новые знания по назначению.  
– …Применить?  
– Со своей девушкой. У тебя же есть девушка где-нибудь в ближайшей деревне?  
– Н-нет.  
– В самом деле? В твоём возрасте уже пора бы. Но кто-то же тебе нравится?  
– Я… Мне… Я пойду! – выдохнул Такасуги.  
– Иди, – тон Уцуро был таким мягким, что даже Оборо стало не по себе. – Жду, как обычно, в додзё после завтрака, и не опаздывай.  
– Д-да.  
Простучали быстрые шаги – Такасуги спасся бегством. Оборо едва дождался, пока закроется дверь, и распахнул сёдзи.  
Уцуро смотрел вслед Такасуги и улыбался. Его причёска не растрепалась, одежда оставалась в полном порядке, а его губы… Оборо уже не понимал – они в самом деле влажно блестят, или ему так кажется.  
– Оборо, – Уцуро облизнулся, словно невзначай, – спасибо, что вёл себя тихо. У нас тут был… хм, сложный педагогический момент.  
Он весело подмигнул.  
– Может быть, уже займёмся делами? – сухо спросил Оборо. – Я не могу оставаться тут надолго.  
Не смея высказать претензии вслух, он постарался хотя бы так выразить всю свою ревность и обиду. Не понять это было невозможно, но Уцуро только посмотрел удивлённо:  
– Хорошо, но тебе стоит перекусить сначала. Сейчас как раз время завтрака, можешь присоединиться к ученикам.  
– Завтракать вместе с людьми, которые хотели бы видеть меня мёртвым? Спасибо, но это слишком похоже на завтраки в Нараку.  
Уцуро рассмеялся. Да что же с ним творилось?! Очередная маска, сказал себе Оборо, у него нет искренних эмоций. Он настоящий – это та каменная статуя с тёмным равнодушным взглядом, и так было всегда, он не мог измениться… Ведь не мог же?  
– Тогда займёмся делами, – Уцуро встал и направился к письменному столу. – Ты прав, я собираюсь начать действовать, но не так, как планировал до сих пор. Кое-что из рассказанного тобой этой ночью подало мне идею…  
«Он всё такой же», – упрямо повторил Оборо. Если бы Уцуро изменился, пришлось бы признать, что этим детям всего за несколько лет удалось то, чего сам Оборо безуспешно добивался чуть ли не всю свою жизнь.

Когда он уходил, во дворе никого не было: ученики упражнялись в додзё, только Уцуро вышел проводить его.  
– Когда мы увидимся в следующий раз?  
Оборо попытался замаскировать свою тоску деловым тоном, но мог бы и не стараться – судя по отрешённому выражению лица, Уцуро полностью ушёл в свои мысли.  
– Как только возникнет необходимость. Я сообщу тем же способом, что и всегда. – Он задумался. – Если будешь приходить сюда слишком часто, это вызовет подозрения, поэтому в следующий раз встретимся во внешнем мире. Возможно, мне стоит прогуляться в Эдо, слышал, там строят какой-то «терминал» – интересно посмотреть на такую диковинку.  
– Это рискованно. Вас считают мёртвым и если узнают…  
– Не узнают. – Уцуро холодно улыбнулся. – Моё лицо видят только те, кому я это позволяю.  
Он уже всё решил. Оборо уставился себе под ноги: встреча в Эдо означала, что у них будет всего час или два на обсуждение дальнейших действий, и никакого секса. От этой мысли стало совсем паршиво. После ночи с Уцуро он чувствовал себя хуже, чем вчера, когда направлялся сюда, полный надежд. Надежды растаяли, им на смену пришло разочарование – как всегда.  
– Уцуро-сама, – Оборо смотрел в землю, чтобы не смотреть ему в лицо, – вы называете меня своим первым учеником, но разве вы учили меня хоть чему-то?  
Это было правдой: Уцуро держал его при себе как слугу, ничего не объяснял и не рассказывал, разве что иногда заводил долгие разговоры о слишком умных и непонятных для ребёнка вещах. Даже в том возрасте Оборо догадывался, что Уцуро говорит не с ним, а с самим собой.  
– Я всему учился сам: подслушивал занятия для новобранцев, подглядывал за вашими тренировками…  
– Знаю.  
Он поднял глаза.  
– Что?  
Уцуро меланхолично улыбался и смотрел куда-то поверх его головы.  
– Ты подсматривал, как я упражняюсь в додзё, а потом в одиночестве повторял движения. Приходилось отрабатывать примитивные ката, которые ты смог бы освоить. – Он перевёл взгляд на Оборо и вдруг подмигнул. – Не смущайся так: в разные времена за мной следили самые разные силы, но ты был самым милым из всех моих сталкеров.  
Надо было что-то ответить, но Оборо растерялся и мог только безмолвно смотреть на него.  
– Оборо, – Уцуро положил ладонь ему на плечо. Он стоял на энгава, и разница в росте получилась почти такой же, как пятнадцать лет назад. – Когда мы встретились, ты был всего лишь испуганным птенцом, который больше всего на свете боялся умереть, и посмотри на себя теперь – ты стал Пером Нараку, ты не боишься смерти, а сам несёшь её врагам. Я могу гордиться своим учеником.  
Он улыбался так ласково, что Оборо снова почувствовал себя тем умирающим ребёнком, которому среди гари и дыма явилось сияющее божество.  
– А теперь иди, – Уцуро выпрямился. – Тебе предстоит сложная задача, но в этом я могу рассчитывать только на тебя.  
Что он мог ответить на такие слова? Оборо взял руку Уцуро и поцеловал, повернул ладонью вверх и прижался губами, как давно хотел. Провёл языком вдоль короткой линии жизни, почувствовал прикосновение подушечки пальца к щеке и закрыл глаза. Если бы можно было умереть в этот самый момент, он бы умер счастливым…  
Уцуро позволил ему блаженствовать ещё немного и убрал руку.  
– Увидимся через месяц или два.  
– Да, Уцуро-сама.  
Он поклонился, отвернулся и пошёл прочь. В том месте, где касался Уцуро, кожу слегка покалывало, и Оборо время от времени дотрагивался до щеки, невольно улыбаясь. Он чувствовал взгляд Уцуро спиной, и от этого прибавлялось сил.  
Ворон спикировал на ветку ближайшего дерева и пронзительно каркнул. Пора было уходить. Оборо оглянулся в последний раз, но на энгава уже никого не было – Уцуро вернулся в дом.


End file.
